The overall goal of this core is to ensure that the phenotypic and genetic information collected by the various components is collected, stored, integrated, scored, analyzed appropriately in conjunction with external data sources, as needed, and disseminated back to investigators for use in within-component and cross-component analyses. The Core will serve each component by: 1) ensuring consistent and quality data collection across components through the use of cross-component training and supervision, 2) providing for thrice-yearly data pulls, consolidation, and standardized scoring, 3) integrating longitudinally-collected data with previously-collected data from the same subjects, 4) integrating phenotypic data and genotypic data into a specific common data base (Genomica's Discovery Manager), 5) investigating the validity of putative family pedigree structures using comparisons of identity-by-state (Graphical Relationship Representation) and identity-by-descent (Merlin & Genehunter) tools, and 6) incorporating external sources of information, such as map locations, polymorphism frequencies, and sequence data into our local data bases. In addition to these ongoing roles, the Core will provide expertise in simulation and longitudinal data analysis to components as requested. The Core will also be responsible for maintaining and updating both the publically-accessible Center web sites, to fulfill their educational and informational missions, and the Center-specific sites, to facilitate data exchange among investigators.